It is well known that temporary anchorage devices (TADs) have been used for years in orthodontic therapy to attempt to overcome the limitations of conventional orthodontic anchorage devices. A provisional implant or TAD is a device that is temporarily fixed to bone for the purpose of enhancing orthodontic anchorage either by supporting a tooth or group of teeth acting as anchorage during movement of another tooth or group of teeth, or by obviating the need to use a tooth or a group of teeth as anchorage altogether. A TAD is typically removed after use. Anchorage by means of TADs allows independence in relation to patient compliance. TADs can be located transosteally, subperiosteally, or endosteally; and they can be fixed to bone either mechanically (cortically stabilized) or biochemically (osseointegrated). TADs are typically designed to be immediately loaded (the application of pressure from the TAD to a tooth or group of teeth by use of nickel titanium springs, elastic power chain modules, or other means of exerting force.) TADs are designed to be easily inserted and easily removed at will. TADs all mechanically integrate, but do not integrate to the point that they cannot be easily removed.
By contrast, the majority of regular root form/endosseous implants are designed to super integrate or biologically integrate. By osseointegrating in the surrounding bone, root form implants can endure/last almost permanently. Endosseous implants are designed for longevity (long term integration with the bone) not as a temporary implant that can be easily removed. Root form implants are more expensive than TADs. As a result of the expense of root form implants, oftentimes patients wait years between a tooth extraction and the implantation of a root form implant while they save up their money for the procedure. Bone in the mouth that is not used or stimulated will resorb up to 50 to 60% in 5 years as a result of disuse atrophy.
There exists a need to provide a system of temporary implants, surgical instruments and abutments that provides an affordable hybrid TAD implant that mechanically integrates with cortical bone to permit long term use, but that is also easily removed, making it suitable for use in short term applications.